


Желаю тебе счастья

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), SEREBRO (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки по стандартным (и не очень) фэндомным пейрингам.
Relationships: AlexPozitiv/Dariya Rain, James McPherson/D4, Марина Лизоркина/Елена Темникова
Kudos: 3





	1. Красивые глаза (SEREBRO, Марина/Лена)

Обладая творческим мышлением, Марина давно научилась подмечать красоту в обыденном и запечатлевать это «обыденное» на холсте таким образом, чтобы «прекрасное в простом» стало заметно и понятно всем.

Лизоркина думала о красивых глазах Темниковой с момента первого знакомства. Такие пронзительные, холодные, но в то же время притягивающие.

Марина бредила этими глазами. Любой, кому посчастливилось бы побывать в её домашней студии, поразился бы обилию набросков одних и тех же глаз. Возможно, посетителю бы даже стало неуютно, но сейчас только под «присмотром» Темниковой Лизоркина могла вдохновляться и творить. Помешанная. Влюблённая. Она мечтала о том, чтобы однажды увидеть в этих глазах такую же страсть, какую испытывала сама.

И она увидела. А после — сожгла к чёрту все наброски, порвала полотна и закрасила чёрным баллончиком надпись на стене: _«Её глаза свели с ума, а красота — пленила»_.

Уникальными и красивыми глазами Лена смотрела только на Олю.


	2. Запрет на любовь (Alive — the final evolution, D4/МакФерсон)

МакФерсон категорически запрещал романтические отношения в своём отряде, что немало опечаливало «ловеласа» D2, который с самого начала планировал заманить в свои сети послушную тихоню D4. D3 к служебным романам был равнодушен — потому что, по слухам, на родине его ждала невеста, да и в целом главного пиротехника отряда больше интересовали взрывные устройства, нежели женщины.

Однако вряд ли кто-то мог переживать по поводу запрета сильнее, чем D4. Много лет назад поклявшаяся в верности своему командиру, Эмма спала и видела, как после успешного выполнения операции по устранению «товарищей» признается МакФерсону в чувствах, куда более серьёзных, чем простая привязанность подчинённого к лидеру. И в то же время каждый раз в кошмарах слышала один и тот же ответ:

_— Желаешь нарушить запрет, D4? В таком случае, тебе здесь не место. Ты меня разочаровала._

Разочарование было её главным страхом и самой большой слабостью. Именно поэтому чувственное признание навсегда останется для неё несбыточной мечтой, а МакФерсон — человеком, ради которого она станет непобедимой и самой достойной. Ей и этого будет достаточно.

_— Ты знаешь, что запреты формируют дисциплину в отряде, D4?_

_— Да, сэр._

_— И позволяют сконцентрироваться на выполнении поставленной перед отрядом задачи?_

_— Так точно._

_Макферсон усмехается, наблюдая за излишне серьёзным выражением лица подчинённой. Он ценил Эмму за искреннюю преданность._

_— И ты подчиняешься запрету?_

_— Беспрекословно, сэр._

_— Что ж, приятно слышать. Только не забывай, что наш отряд создан на временной основе, а потому никакие запреты не вечны._

_— Сэр?_


	3. Желаю тебе счастья (Летсплейщики, Алекс Позитив/Дария Рейн)

Он считал её самой красивой невестой в мире. Её глаза светились от счастья, она в предвкушении сжимала свадебный букет и поправляла непослушные локоны, лезущие в лицо. Свадьба пришлась на ветреный и прохладный день, что, впрочем, не могло испортить настроение молодожёнам.

Они сделали множество романтичных и уже семейных фото, не отпускали друг друга ни на миг, обмениваясь поцелуями и принимая поздравления от близких.

Алекс поздравлял их последним. Потому что не смог найти в себе силы подойти ранее, но и не приезжать на свадьбу совсем тоже не мог — всё-таки с Олегом он дружил много лет, а с Дашей… однажды их связало нечто большее, пусть и краткосрочное. И это «большее» сейчас улыбалось, лёжа в коляске, умиляя гостей и заставляя сердце Жаркова болезненно разрываться на части. Их дочери на днях исполнилось четыре месяца, а она носила чужую фамилию, чужое отчество и проживёт совсем не ту жизнь, которой Алекс бы для неё хотел.

— Желаю тебе счастья, — он обнял Дашу, продержав её в объятиях на пару секунд дольше — недостаточно долго для того, чтобы вызвать нежелательные подозрения, но достаточно для выражения истинных чувств к самой Рейн, которая вежливо улыбнулась, едва сдерживая слёзы.

Скорее всего, они увиделись в последний раз, а после… возможно, лет через двадцать он будет готов рассказать всю правду своей дочери. Если она захочет выслушать. Если для счастья ей не будет хватать одного…


	4. Неожиданная беременность и её последствия I (Mortal Kombat, fem!Скорпион)

Это должно было стать самым большим позором в её жизни. И пускай её новые подчинённые из возрождённого клана не знали всех подробностей длинной истории противостояния и взаимной неприязни Ширай Рю и Лин Куэй, а потому вряд ли стали бы осуждать, Скорпия всё равно, страшно стыдясь, понимала, во что влипла.

Всё началось не банально с плохого самочувствия или прочих стереотипных признаков беременности — просто Скорпия одним прекрасным утром обнаружила у себя способность к созданию льда. Не в таким масштабах, как у её ~~любимого~~ злейшего врага и вечного соперника, но пару ледяных вспышек она осиливала. Благо, предпочитала тренироваться в одиночестве, поэтому новая способность никем не была замечена. Однако легче от этого Хасаши не стало — она думала скрыть истинное происхождение своего ребёнка и спокойно растить его, обучая мастерству Ширай Рю. Никто из клана не стал бы бестактно интересоваться её личной жизнью, а в случае чего всегда можно было бы отшутиться о мимолётной связи с таинственным симпатичным путником.

Но теперь, когда с вероятностью в тысячу процентов она носила нового криомансера, объяснить особенности будущего наследника будет трудно.

«Просто небольшой подарок от Великого мастера Лин Куэй в знак нашего примирения» — слишком двусмысленно.

«На меня снизошло проклятие Преисподней» — совсем уж ребячество.

«Отныне Ширай Рю будет исследовать новые техники, и мой ребёнок начнёт первым, я так решила!»

Скорпия обречённо вздохнула, с безысходностью смотря на своё отражение в зеркале. Она не умела правдоподобно лгать. Впрочем, у неё в запасе ещё два-три месяца — пока живот не особо заметен — чтобы придумать что-то реалистичное или… просто смириться и сказать правду.

— Чтоб я ещё раз когда-нибудь согласилась на его «просто дружеское чаепитие»… — Хасаши сжала цепь с кунаем и нахмурилась, сверля обиженным взглядом отражение, будто именно оно чем-то провинилось перед ней. Зеркальная поверхность покрылась тонким слоем льда.


	5. Неожиданная беременность и её последствия II (Mortal Kombat, Фрост, fem!Скорпион)

— Я доложу Великому мастеру о твоём времяпровождении, — Фрост не сдержала ехидной насмешки, когда Скорпия вздрогнула от неожиданности, застигнутая врасплох в тренировочном зале, но быстро сделала вид, будто бы совсем не испугалась.

С тех пор, как Хасаши временно (как утверждала сама) переселилась на базу, криомансершу в ней раздражало абсолютно всё: от факта наличия намного большего боевого опыта и силы, чем у самой Фрост, а также привлекательной внешности, до постоянного перетягивания на себя львиной доли внимания и времени Великого мастера. Эта неприязнь была взаимной, однако у Фрост не оставалось выбора — Саб-Зиро регулярно поручал ей «присматривать» за Хасаши и следить за тем, чтобы та не покидала безопасной территории базы и уж тем более не рвалась на опасные задания со своим кланом. Не то, чтобы к Скорпии не было доверия, но после того, как во время стычки с враждебным кланом Тенгу она, будучи на третьем месяце беременности, схватила свой кунай и не раздумывая бросилась в эпицентр сражения, Великий мастер Лин Куэй принял решение максимально оградить Хасаши от опасности путём приставления к ней охраны. Фрост предпочла бы потратить время на изучение новых впечатляющих приёмов, а не потакать капризам безрассудной предводительницы Ширай Рю, но пререкаться с учителем было чревато, а потому приходилось терпеть, стиснув зубы и кулаки.

Этим вечером Фрост застала Скорпию в тренировочном зале, отрабатывающую удары на деревянных манекенах. Хасаши как обычно игнорировала запреты Саб-Зиро и рьяно лупила манекены, видимо, планируя сегодня поработать на износ, чтобы за девять месяцев не потерять форму.

Выдав своё присутствие, криомансерша ожидала услышать оправдания или жалкие мольбы о сохранении внеплановых тренировок в секрете, однако Хасаши лишь повернулась к ней, хмыкнув.

— Как страшно, — с улыбкой произнесла Скорпия, заставив Фрост вспомнить о том, что эта женщина совершенно не боялась их Великого мастера. И это был ещё один повод её не любить, — но я польщена тем, что ты так беспокоишься обо мне. Неужели взрослеешь и учишься думать о других?

Язвить Хасаши умела не хуже, чем Фрост, и, пожалуй, была единственным человеком, способным противостоять её колкостям и желчным комментариям. Но последнее слово всегда должно было оставаться за криомансершей. Просто потому что лучших не перебивают.

— Пф-ф, не думай о себе слишком много, — Фрост упрёла руки в бока и приготовилась к словесному (а после, не исключено, что и реальному) поединку, — мне плевать на тебя. Я исполняю приказ моего учителя, которому ты запудрила мозги.

Хасаши продолжала усмехаться, и её внешнее спокойствие здорово выводило Фрост из себя.

— Всё сказала? — Скорпия вплотную приблизилась к девушке, заставив её инстинктивно сжаться, но не отвести злобного взгляда. — Вообще-то я ждала тебя здесь.

— Чего? — криомансерша в изумлении изогнула брови и отступила на шаг.

— Ничего, — передразнила её тон Хасаши, вернувшись к манекену и оперевшись локтем на его деревянное плечо, — научи меня создавать ледяное оружие. Любое. Раз уж я ненадолго примкнула к расе любителей холода, то хотела бы использовать новые силы в полной мере.

Фрост опешила от её слов, впервые в жизни не съязвив в ответ, а растерянно застыв с открытым ртом. Прежде к ней никто не обращался даже за простым советом, а уж с просьбой поделиться полезным опытом — тем более. Это была отличная возможность доказать свою значимость, но Фрост не была бы собой, если бы дала согласие сразу.

— А почему бы тебе не обратиться к Великому мастеру?

— Серьёзно? И провести пару часов, не тренируясь, а выслушивая нудную лекцию о том, что для меня опасно и чем следует заниматься «нормальным беременным женщинам»?! — вспыхнула Скорпия, вскинув руки. — О, нет, этим я сыта по горло.

Фрост фыркнула, сдерживая смех. Похоже, Хасаши саму доконало её положение и нежелательная снисходительность. А она не так уж и глупа.

— Ладно, — небрежно отозвалась криомансерша, в глубине души ликуя и предвкушая возможность примерить на себя роль влиятельного наставника, — ты, конечно, вряд ли достигнешь моего уровня, но, думаю, пару кривых кинжальчиков изо льда мы в итоге получим.


	6. Неожиданная беременность и её последствия III (Mortal Kombat, Саб-Зиро, fem!Скорпион)

Всё началось с безобидного вопроса советника, поинтересовавшегося, к какому из кланов будет принадлежать будущий наследник Великого мастера, и получившего одновременные, но противоположные ответы:

— Без сомнения, Лин Куэй.

— Ширай Рю, и никак иначе.

Советник растерянно моргнул, а Саб-Зиро и Скорпия удивлённо взглянули друг на друга. Каждый считал, что получит безоговорочную поддержку второй половинки, но всё как всегда пошло наперекосяк.

— Скорпия, это не обсуждается… — начал Саб-Зиро, напряжённо потерев переносицу. Ему меньше всего хотелось спорить и ругаться с Хасаши, но иногда эта женщина была совершенно невыносимой.

— Вот именно, поэтому я назвала свой клан. Это в Лин Куэй принимают всех подряд, а для Ширай Рю важно кровное родство.

— «Всех подряд»? — криомансер приподнялся со своего кресла, а советник нерешительно отступил к двери, не испытывая желания принимать участие в конфликте.

— Угу, — беззаботно отозвалась Скорпия и, усмехнувшись, откинулась на спинку дивана. Порой её забавляли эти противостояния и то, что Саб-Зиро слишком серьёзно воспринимал любое её слово, — в конце концов, я достойно обучаю своих подчинённых, а о твоём печальном опыте с Фрост известно даже последним поломойкам.

Это была наглая и открытая провокация, но криомансер сдался, опустившись обратно и скрестив руки на груди. Спорить со Скорпией можно было до бесконечности, но какой в этом смысл?

— Я тебя понял. Об окончательном решении мы сообщим позже, — последняя фраза была обращена к советнику, который, поспешно откланявшись, выскользнул из кабинета, оставив мастеров наедине. В комнате воцарилась тишина, и теперь можно было расслышать, как снаружи наставники отдавали приказы своим ученикам, а через несколько минут должен был прозвучать сигнал, означающий завершение тренировок и начало обеда.

— Я не смогу защитить тебя и ребёнка, если вы будете далеко, — после небольшой паузы с тяжёлым вздохом продолжил криомансер, понимая, что его доводы всё равно не будут приняты всерьёз. Самоуверенность Хасаши всегда мешала ей трезво оценивать ситуацию.

— Мне не нужна защита, — предсказуемо отозвалась Скорпия и, встав со скрипучего дивана, медленно подошла к окну. Она неоднократно восхищалась местными красотами, горным пейзажем и чистым воздухом. Но ни одно даже самое прекрасное место во вселенной она не променяла бы на родные Огненные сады. Потому что красота никогда не была равна комфорту и спокойствию. — Я тебе не беспомощная принцесса, Куай. Я, между прочим, тоже Великий мастер, и ничем не хуже тебя, а ты относишься ко мне как к сопливой девчонке. Поэтому мы с тобой до сих пор не… — Скорпия прервалась, не договорив, и вновь перевела взгляд на окно, чтобы успокоиться и не ляпнуть сгоряча того, что окончательно всё разрушит.

— Не стали семьёй? — он всегда понимал её с полуслова, улавливал суть, которую она пыталась донести, но и этого, как оказалось со временем, было недостаточно.

— И никогда не станем, — резко ответила Хасаши, поддавшись раздражению. Они оба не могли поставить точку в этих отношениях, и это бесило. Дурацкие правила. Дурацкая любовь. Дурацкий выбор.

— Как скажешь, — Саб-Зиро не стал спорить, не попытался переубедить. Его холодное равнодушие болезненно укололо Скорпию. Она сжала кулаки, чувствуя, как в них сосредотачивается жар, готовый в любой момент вырваться в виде пламени, стоит только позволить последней оставшейся нити терпения лопнуть. Саб-Зиро, конечно, не будет драться, но скорее всего окончательно в ней разочаруется, и тогда никакие «давай попробуем начать всё заново» не помогут восстановить то, что уже не может быть восстановлено. И Хасаши, решив пойти по пути наименьших потерь и обид, просто покинула кабинет, не забыв хлопнуть дверью так, что та едва не слетела с петель. Сегодня же она вернётся домой.


	7. Неожиданная беременность и её последствия IV (Mortal Kombat, Саб-Зиро, fem!Скорпион, ОМП, ОЖП)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-часть, по сути, не связанная с предыдущими ничем, кроме темы, но данный сборник должен был получить логическое завершение. По мотивам МК 11.

Скорпия имела богатый опыт общения с детьми: она растила своего сына, сына Кенши, а также обучила множество юных Ширай Рю, среди которых хватало проказников и трудных подростков, однако настоящие сложности материнства и воспитания Хасаши познала лишь после рождения двойни. Сын и дочь унаследовали криомансерские гены от отца и, едва научившись ходить, начали самостоятельно осваивать способности, прибавляя клану головной боли.

На маленького Циу Кина возлагали большие надежды: в будущем он должен возглавить клан — материнский или отцовский — хотя некоторые искренне верили в то, что мальчик сможет объединить оба клана и навсегда закрыть страницу противостояния в истории Лин Куэй и Ширай Рю.

Его сестра, Ая Джу, не любила тренировки, хоть и была талантлива и по результатам не уступала брату. С рождения Ае повезло стать обладательницей белых волос, редко встречающихся даже среди криомансеров, а потому девочка с ранних лет приобрела статус первой красавицы клана. Ая обожала природу и, однажды побывав в горах, пообещала себе, что когда-нибудь обязательно вернётся туда насовсем, и отец, в отличие от строгой матери, позволит ей выбрать свой жизненный путь самостоятельно.

***

— …и спустя пятнадцать лет я стал практически «правой рукой» матери. Конечно, до Великого мастера мне ещё далеко, но уже сейчас старшие мастера Ширай Рю и мой учитель гордятся мной, — прервав сумбурный рассказ, Циу Кин перевёл взгляд на сестру, — Ая же предпочла вступить в Лин Куэй. Она помогает отцу, но ей ближе единение с природой, нежели боевые искусства и защита Земного царства.

Скорпия, недоверчиво сощурив глаза и уперев руки в бока, смотрела на подозрительных незнакомцев, которые несколько минут назад появились из пространственно-временного разлома, едва не сорвав миссию на фабрике киборгов, и представились детьми Хасаши из будущего.

— Если это твои ледяные дружки, и они пытаются меня разыграть, я врежу тебе прямо сейчас, — прошипела она, гневно покосившись на Саб-Зиро. Хасаши ненавидела несерьёзное отношение к миссиям. Она и так была вынуждена отложить важные дела ради срочной помощи Великому мастеру Лин Куэй, а он вздумал смеяться над ней?

Криомансер выдавил из себя нервную усмешку. Хорошо, что «пришельцы» материализовались лишь на подходе к фабрике — в противном случае, риск быть обнаруженными и подверженными нападению сотен роботизированных противников мог стать смертельным.

— Я так же, как и ты, вижу их впервые, — он задержал взгляд на Ае и её форме. Классическое чёрно-синее одеяние Лин Куэй было дополнено серебряными эмблемами с символикой клана и гравированными наручами, а длинные белые волосы перевязаны синей лентой. Заметив заинтересованность Саб-Зиро, Ая приветливо ему улыбнулась, поразив Великого мастера схожими со Скорпией чертами лица — эта девушка была словно копией Хасаши, только более юной и с льдисто-голубыми глазами, свойственными расе криомансеров, — но если они и вправду наши дети, значит, мы с тобой…

Скорпия в один миг оказалась напротив Саб-Зиро и закрыла его рот ладонью, стыдливо процедив:

— Этого никогда не будет!

И, с толикой раздражения повернувшись к Циу Кину, задала вопрос, который с самого начала назрел в её голове:

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я — ваша мать?

Парень простодушно пожал плечами, а затем за долю секунды создал ледяную цепь с кунаем и мастерским движением запустил её в скалу, не крикнув разве что «иди сюда!», но Хасаши это не убедило.

— Это ничего не доказывает. Куай мог украсть мой приём и обучить тебя.

Саб-Зиро закатил глаза, освободившись от хватки упрямой Скорпии, а Циу Кин подал знак сестре. Сохраняя на лице умиротворённую улыбку, Ая протянула руку ладонью вверх. На поверхности бледной кожи появилось серебристо-голубое пламя. Скорпия заворожённо следила за пляшущими язычками и холодными искрами, а когда с ожиданием перевела взгляд на Циу Кина, тот замахал руками, отнекиваясь:

— Я так не умею, — протараторив, предупредил он, — Ая более одарённая, хоть ей и пришлось заплатить высокую цену за этот дар…

Циу Кин прикусил язык, когда сестра легонько ткнула его в бок, намекая на то, чтобы он замолчал. Ей не нравились разглагольствования брата о её проблемах, тем более при людях, которые в этой временной линии были для двойняшек чужими.

Скорпия прикоснулась вспотевшей ладонью ко лбу. Непонятные ситуации, которые она не могла контролировать, вызывали у неё головную боль. Порталы, дыры во времени, возникающие из ниоткуда клоны, дети и прочие — всё это было невыносимо сложно.

— Этот мир окончательно тронулся умом, — произнесла она и, опустившись на ближайший камень, подпёрла голову рукой.

— Рейден видит в этом определённую закономерность, — добавил Саб-Зиро, объясняя, — независимо от того, в каком из временных промежутков живём мы и наши союзники, мы все должны быть готовы противостоять новому противнику, чьи силы пока не изведаны до конца, однако уже сейчас нарушают баланс времени и миров…

Циу Кин воодушевлённо закивал, Ая скрыла лицо маской, но в её глазах читалась решимость, и только Скорпия осталась сидеть со скептическим выражением на лице. Её подобные речи отнюдь не вдохновляли.

— …и теперь я точно знаю, _как_ отблагодарить тебя за помощь, мастер Хасаши. Ради будущих поколений.

Скорпия, ничего не ответив, смерила криомансера яростным взглядом, и Циу Кин не смог сдержать тёплой улыбки — он сразу вспомнил шуточные перепалки родителей в своём времени, в которых мать всегда излишне импульсивно реагировала на подколки отца, порой вспыхивая в прямом смысле этого слова. Циу Кин соскучился по ним. Если миры будут спасены без искажения прошлого и будущего, и ему с Аей удастся вернуться домой, он больше никогда не оставит свою семью.

В тот роковой день он поклялся.


End file.
